cicatrices
by IKARI IORI
Summary: ultimo capitulo. siento el latir de tu corazón, su palpitar rima con el dolor del mío, busco desesperado una solución, para quitarme de encima este frió... Ojala des guste R&R onegaii!
1. Default Chapter

ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ESTE FANFIC ES LEMMON Y NO SOLO ESO, SI NO QUE CONTIENE SHONEN AI O LO QUE ES CASI LO MISMO YAOI. DICHO LO ANTERIOR BIENVENIDOS Y LEED BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO.  
  
SHAMAN KING   
  
HORO X REN.  
  
Todos los personajes, SHAMAN KING y demas pertenecen a Takei_San, y no creo recibir ni un quinto por este escrito (aunque quiciera) T_T, en fin asi comienza la historia.  
  
.................................................................  
  
LEN CAYO INCONCIENTE, LA BATALLA HABIA SIDO MUY AGOTADORA, TANTO PARA SU CUERPO COMO PARA SU MENTE Y CORAZON. HABIA EXPERIMENTADO EL SENTIRSE CULPABLE DE LA TRISTEZA DE ALGUIEN Y NO ERA ALGO FACIL DE AFRONTAR, EL QUERIA TERMINAR CON EL ODIO QUE LO ATABA A SU PASADO, PERO NO ACOSTA DE LA FELICIDAD DE OTRAS PERSONAS.  
  
Jun: Ren¡ hermanito¡  
  
todos se levantaron corriendo hacia donde Ren se encontraba, esperando que lo que fuera que tubiera no fuera nada grave. Fausto se acerco y lo levanto en brazos.  
  
- Tenemos que llevarlo a otro lugar, ahí lo examinare - dijo muy serio  
  
- Muchisimas gracias - dijo Jun con la voz quebrada - Te pondras bien hermanito, ya veras.   
  
Los otros chicos tambien estaban preocupados, aunque todos creian que Ren pronto despertaria, su amigo era demaciado terco como para dejarce vencer por sus heridas, no importa que tan grandes y dolorosas fueran. Llegaron al lugar en el que el equipo de len dormia. Fausto les pidio a todos que esperaran afuera y el entro junto con Eliza a la cabaña.  
  
Horo: ese Ren, no tenia que tomar toda la responsabilidad, somos un equipo...  
  
Yoh: Ya sabes como es Ren, simplemente no queria que se involucraran en una pelea sin sentido, además solo él podia arreglar las cosas con esa mujer.  
  
Amidamaru: Pues a mi me parecio que Ren tomo la decicion correcta.  
  
Yoh: Así es Amidamaru. n_n  
  
Horo: No los entiendo.  
  
Chocolove: po' eso es lo que digo pueh' hay que tomar las cosas de manera positiva.  
  
Yoh: no devemos preocuparnos por adelantado, afrontaremos las cosas en el momento.  
  
Horo: Lo dices por lo de Ren?  
  
Yoh: Lo digo por todo... pero por ahora - habla en voz alta - que tal si festejamos un poco y nos olvidamos de las desgracias¡¡¡  
  
Horo: Eso me parece una idea genial¡¡  
  
Chocolove: y podemos comernos unas tostadas de ceviche pueh'¡¡¡  
  
Ryu: y ver a muchas hermosas chicas bailar...  
  
Ana que iba en frente los mira con ojos de furia.  
  
Horo: creo que no se va a poder.  
  
Ana: de ninguna manera, si quieren festejar tendran que invitarnos a todos...  
  
Yoh: claro que si Anita, sabes que yo no iria a ningun lado sin ti... T_T  
  
Amidamaru: que noble es joven Yoh... T_T  
  
Ana: y mas les vale que haya buena comida en ese lugar... y un kareoke...  
  
Horo: pero donde demonios vamos a encontrar un kareoke en la aldea apache?  
  
Ana: ese es SU problema.  
  
Fausto salio con la cara sonriente. Elisa sostenia una jeringa en la mano...  
  
- como... como esta mi querido hermanito? - pregunto preocupada Jun Tao  
  
- El estara bien... hemos vendado sus heridas y por suerte no perdio mucha sangre.  
  
Jun suspira aliviada. Li Bruce Long le sonrie.  
  
Li: Todo estara bien...  
  
Yoh: eso es lo que digo, ¿entonces Ren puede venir a festejar con todos nosotros?  
  
Fausto: No. Tiene que guardar reposo, ha agotado sus fuerzas y necesita recuperarlas... Ademas, alguien necesita vigilar que se tome sus medicamentos.  
  
Jun: No se preocupen amigos, ustedes pueden ir a divertirse, yo cuidare de mi hermano.  
  
Yoh: de ninguna manera, no podemos irnos sin Ren, podemos festejar otro día.  
  
Jun: Len se sentiria mal si supiera que se quedaron solo por que el se encontraba mal...  
  
Ana: Solo se necesita a una persona para cuidarlo...¿cierto?  
  
Mira a Fausto quien abrazaba a eliza mientras miles de corazoncitos flotaban sobre su cabeza.  
  
Fausto: Asi es, pero tiene que ser alguien paciente y muy responsable, o Ren podria tener recaidas.  
  
Ana: Asi que de eso se trata... - se cruza da brazos pensativa  
  
Horo: Pues por eso digo que Jun es la indicada para cuidarlo. Asi que decidido todo ¡¡Vamonos!!  
  
Ana: De ningun modo. Horo Horo TÚ cuidaras a Len Tao  
  
Todos: ¿que?¡¡¡¡ O_O  
  
Horo: y yo por que? yo no quiero¡¡¡¡ yo quiero ir al kareoke¡ ademas a mi no me agrada ese sujeto¡  
  
Ana: sin discuciones, además ustedes dos son un equipo y deben ayudarse entre si, esto les servira, ya veran  
  
Horo: Pero ana¡¡?? _  
  
Ana: Nada de peros.  
  
Horo: Chocolove tambien es del equipo, ¿por que no se queda el ?  
  
Ana: Porque el hara de mesero en el lugar donde vamos.  
  
Horo: pero...  
  
Ana lo mira con una mirada asesina.  
  
Horo: De acuerdo...   
  
Jun: Gracias por cuidar a mi hermanito. te lo encargo mucho  
  
Horo: si,si,si... vayanse antes de que me arrepienta... u_u (aura negra)  
  
Yoh: No te preocupes, te traeremos algo de comer y nos divertiremos mucho por ti.   
  
Horo: ¬¬* que se vayan¡  
  
Yoh: Nos vemos jijijiji  
  
El ainu se quedo ahi, solo, triste. Como le hubiera gustado ir con todos sus amigos en lugar de quedarse a cuidar a ese antipatico de Ren Tao. Miro hacia la cabaña, se cruzo de brazos.  
  
"Bien - penso - Aqui voy, y más vale que te portes bien Chinito... si no ... Vas a saber QUIEN ES HORO HORO"   
  
Entro en la casa y busco al Chino con la mirada. El futon estaba vacío.  
  
- ¿A quien buscas Hoto Hoto?  
  
La voz sonó de tras de él, con ese tono inconfundible.  
  
- ¿Aquien le dices Hoto Hoto? - Dijo dandose la vuelta  
  
-¿ves a alguen más en esta habitación?  
  
- GRRRR.... si no estubieras en ese estado ya verias como te iria...  
  
- Pues puedo acabar con tigo asi como estoy¡  
  
- Eso crees, pues intentalo¡  
  
De pronto Horo se detubo. Miro las vendas de Ren... se acordo de Jun Tao...   
  
- Dejemoslo así. Ademas le prometi a tu hermana que estarias bien...  
  
- Que dices? y eso por que?  
  
- ¬¬* por si no lo sabes, por tu culpa tube que quedarme aqui mientras los demas se iban a comer y a divertirse...  
  
- No seas chantajista... así que... ¿estamos solos? - Len sonrio de manera extraña mientras se acercaba a Horo Horo.  
  
- em... practicamente, en teoria. pues...  
  
- Dilo ya¡  
  
- S-si...  
  
- Esto va a ser muy divertido - se acerca aun más a él Ainu - Sabes cuantas maneras direrentes se me ocurren para torturarte... ?  
  
- Em... no... pero... hey... este... - Horo retrocedia mientras Len avanzaba más y más cerca.  
  
- Muchisimas, de como hacerte gritar, llorar de dolor... hacerte gemir... ya veras me las pagaras todas juntas...   
  
- Len, calmate... mira que te va a hacer daño si haces corajes... - Horo no pudo seguir retrocediendo, choco con la pared.  
  
Ren saco su cuchilla y se la puso peligrosamente cercana a la garganta.  
  
- Ahora has todo lo que te diga... y mas vale que no trates de hacer nada extraño.  
  
- ¬///¬ Tu eres el que se porta raro... - Len Dejo la cuchilla a un lado y apriciono al Ainu contra la pared con su propio cuerpo.  
  
- Yo, neh... eres tu el que me obliga... - len se acerco a horo horo y le mordio con cuidado la oreja derecha.  
  
-O_O''' Le-e-n... Ahora si me esta dando mie-e-do.  
  
-Menos mal...   
  
- ¬¬* ni creas que puedes hacer lo que se te antoje con migo, anda¡ de regreso al futon, que estas enfermito.  
  
. jajajajajaja,... Tu te lo pierdes...   
  
Len dio media vuelta, y apenas habia empezado a caminar cuando Horo lo detubo por un brazo.  
  
- que pasa hielitos?  
  
- Len... yo... este ¬///¬  
  
-que?  
  
-te toca tu medicina... (cambiando de tema n_nU)  
  
- estas loco, yo no voy a tomarme nada ¬¬*  
  
- Que te la tomes, fueron ordedes de fausto¡  
  
- no importa que hayan sido ordenes de ese lunatico... no voy a tomarme nada...  
  
- Ren¡  
  
- que¡? ¬¬*  
  
- te lo vaz a tomar¡ oiste Chinito?  
  
. no¡ y más vale que no me molestes...  
  
Horo jala a Ren por el brazo del que lo tenia sujeto.  
  
- pues no se como pero ya veras que te tomas la pastilla¡  
  
-que no¡ sueltame maldito payaso...  
  
Horo le hace una llave a len y este termina en el piso, rapidamente toma una de las pildoras del frasco y la hacerca hacia la boca del chino, el cual se encontraba boca arriba con el Ainu encima. Len aprieta los labios y voltea la cara  
  
-que te la tomes¡ no seas berrinchudo...  
  
- A quien le dices berrinchudo - grito Ren, y en ese presiso momento cuando miro a horo con enfado y grito abriendo muy grande la boca el chico de cabellos azules le introdujo la pastilla en la boca... Ren se quedo quieto por un momento por la sorpresa.  
  
-"si no hago algo pronto va a escupir la medicina" -penso el ainu preocupado  
  
Entonces sello los labios del chino con los suyos. O Ren se tragaba la pastilla o ambos moririan de asfixia. Ren lo miro desafiante...  
  
- "de ninguna manera voy a tomarme esta pastilla, ya veras maldito gusano, vas a ahogarte"  
  
- "acabaras por rendirte, no importa que tan orgulloso seas... ya veras, ya me canse de que siempre hagas lo que quieres"  
  
Horo obligo a len a abrir los labios e introdujo su lengua en la boca del chico de ojos color ambar.  
  
Len: mhu mhhmhm hmmh hmh umuummmm????¡¡¡¡¡¡ O_O'''  
  
horo: ...  
  
Horo enpujo la pastilla hacia la garganta del chino.  
  
Len: GLUP... ¬///¬  
  
Ambos inhalaron muy fuerte despues de lo sucedido.  
  
Horo: No que no te la tomabas... jijijiji   
  
Ren: Maldito... gusano... eres un... pero ya veras, esto NO se va a quedar así¡¡¡¡   
  
Horo: oye, lo hice por tu bien asi que calmate.  
  
Ren: Nada de excusas estupidas... pagaras las concecuencias¡¡¡  
  
Horo: hay si tu¡ - hablando serio - Pues no te tengo miedo¡¡¡  
  
Ren: Yo te enseñare a temerme... ¡Bason!  
  
...  
  
Ren: donde esta bason...? ¬ ¬  
  
Horo: pues donde más, donde Amidamaru, Coloro, Eliza... Festejando.  
  
Ren: ... No importa te acabare con mis popias manos.  
  
Ren se abalanzo sobre Horo Horo y lo sujeto por el cuello, Horo no se resistio.  
  
- No es divertido si no luchas - Dijo Ren jadeando  
  
- Con gusto te masacrare, cuando te hayas recuperado... ¬ ¬  
  
- Imbecíl... Yo tengo las fuerzas suficientes para...  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase los brazos dejaron de responderle y cayo sobre Horo Horo, a quien tenia sometido debajo de él.  
  
- decias? ¬ ¬  
  
-ca-lla-te... ¬///¬*  
  
Len no hizo nisiquiera un intento para quitarce de encima de Horo Horo, en realidad las fuerzas que le quedaban eran pocas comparadas con el vigor que mantenia siempre. Horo se levanto con cuidado sosteniendo a Ren en un abrazo.   
  
- umh... - Ren gimio cuando Horo, al levantarse, le habia sujetado el brazo que le habian razgado en la pelea.  
  
- Te duele mucho? - pregunto Horo preocupado  
  
- Dolerme? claro que no.   
  
- Mientes con todos los dientes - dijo Horo Horo sonriente.   
  
- A quien le dices mentiroso¡ además... - Len calló por unos instantes - además hay cosas que duelen más que las heridas.  
  
El Ainu se sorprendio por la respuesta del Chino. Len bajo la mirada como si recordara algo, pero pronto volvio a su estado habitual de animo.  
  
- Además, por que demonios me sigues abrazando¡¡¡ ¬ ¬***  
  
Horo no dijo nada, simplemente se limito a estrechar un poco más al chico de la antena contra sí mismo.  
  
- No me estas oyendo¡ sueltame¡ - rugio Len   
  
- Len - dijo Horo con una voz seria y suave - dejame tenerte así, un poco más.  
  
Ren se acomodo en los brazos de Horo Horo, estaba cansado como para llevarle la contraria, además el tono con el que le hablo el Ainu demostraba verdadera preocupación.  
  
- Horo Horo...  
  
- Umhn?   
  
- Gracias...   
  
-O///O Po-por qué? O o - "me cae que este ya se volvio bien loco"   
  
-Por quedarte aqui, a mi lado.  
  
- Yo, este... - Horo miro hacia arriba y se llevo una mano hacia la nuca en señal de confusión - de nada, supongo... n///n, lo que pasa en que bueno, yo...  
  
Len le puso el dedo indice sobre los labios.  
  
- Callate, y sera mejor que me dejes dormir. - A pesar de la manera en la que lo habia dicho se noto un tono extraño de amabilidad en sus palabras.  
  
- Descansa Ren...  
  
- ... -_-  
  
Len se quedo dormido, Horo busco el reloj con la mirada y se percato de que apenas eran las ocho y cuarto de la noche. Así, con len dormido en sus brazos Horo no podia Hacer ningun movimiento, asi que se decidio a ocupar su mente en otras cosas para no aburrise.  
  
- "ah¡ ya se, que pasaria si Ryu se volviera un sujeto normal... bueno, no niego que sea un buen chico... solo que es un poco "extraño"... a demas su peinado esta pasado de moda... y esa ropa... no, no me gusta su ropa... ah¡ por cierto... ¿que estara haciendo mi hermana?, seguramente estara planeando nuevas formas de torturarme... a veces creo que me quiere de más... umn... como estaran todos en casa, extraño Hokkaido... ah... el bosque... las estrellas... ¿de que estaran hechas las estrellas?... yo creo que de alguna cosa esponjada... no se por que... siempre he pensado que es una cosa esponjada... ah¡ antes de irnos quiero comprar un llavero o un recuerdito para Pilika... na mas pa que no diga que no me acuerdo de ella... Ana... esa chica si que tiene mal genio. siempre esperando que todos hagan lo que ella quiere, pobrecito Yoh... bueno, aunque almenos el tiene novia... T_T, puras cosas tristes... Los soldados X... Lyserg... Esos lunaticos que creen que van a salvar al mundo, son unos asesinos cualquiera... eso lo que son... y ese Haoh... no cabe duda que este planeta esta enfermo... enfermo... Ren..."  
  
Horo miro a Ren quien dormia placenteramente entre sus brazos con la cabeza ligeramente apoyada en el pecho de Horo Horo... Los brazos cruzados, los labios entre abiertos.  
  
- Ves? que te cuesta quedarte tanquilo? jijijiji... calladito te vez más bonito. - Horo observo los razgos de len, que diferente parecia a cuando les gritaba a todos. El ainu acaricio una de las mejillas de Ren, su piel era tan suave... luego quito algunos mechones de cabello de la frente del Chino... - Podria mirarte por horas... - susurro muy quedito Horo Horo.   
  
Horo miro el reloj... ocho y treinta.  
  
-"Que¡¡¡ apenas han pasado quince minutos?... ahhhh.... T_T... Ya se me durmieron los brazos... "  
  
Horo comenzo a sentir sueño... la cabeza se le iba de lado...   
  
- "Bueno... al fin que la otra pastilla le toca hasta dentro de... de... mucho rato. No me hara mal dormir unpoquito... cinco minutitos... cincoo..cin..."  
  
......................................................................................................................................  
  
Mientras en otro lado los chicos se divertian mucho, habian encontrado un lugar de comida rapida (ya saben de esos que son tipicos en estados unidos) habian encontrado no solo un Kareoke, sino tambien una Rocola y una de esas maquinas de Extra Pump (esas donde uno se para he intenta seguir los pasos segun las flechas de la pantalla), habian dejado los tallarines solo por esa ocación y decidieron probar algo del pais, asi que compraron pizzas, hamburguesas, hot dogs, refresco, papas fritas, malteada... en fin, todo tipo de "Fast Food"... y si chocolove les servia de mesero Manta no era otra cosa que el monedero oficial de Ana. Al menos a Manta no le molestaba pagar por ese momento tan divertido.  
  
- Esta comida esta mega deliciosa... (adivinaron es Ryu) - dijo mientras engullia otro Hot dog más.  
  
-Tienes razón... - Dijo Yoh, lastima que horo y Ren no esten...  
  
Fausto puso la Marcha Funebre en la Rocola e invito a bailar a Eliza, quien acepto con gusto. Ana ordeno a manta que le sirviera más referesco de naranja mientras que Jun y Tamao cantaban juntas una canción en el Kareoke, Silver les servia a todos y se alegraba de juntar dinero para la aldea apache. Li bruce long trataba de ganarle a la maquina de Extra Pump... y diciendo la verdad no lo hacia nada mal para ser un zombie.  
  
Yoh, comia despacio, mordia su rebanada de pizza y con paciencia masticaba cada trozo, sonriente y pacifico como siempre, no faltaron en toda la noche los incesantes chistes malos de chocolatin o las bromas de Yoh o Ryu, Incluso creo que Fausto y eliza compartieron una orden de papas fritas y se miraron tiernamente mientras miles de corazones rojos volaban sobre su cabeza. Koloro disfrutaba de una ensalada verde mientras amidamaru trataba de decifrar el uso de las maquinas de video juego... bazon en modo de esfera solo esperaba que su señorito len se encontrara en buen estado, tokaguero hacia malas bromas y le escondia la comida a Ryu....  
  
Ana los observo... miro a Yoh sonriente y a los demás disfrutando un buen rato... y sonrio, imperceptiblemente pero sonrio.   
  
-"Yoh... ni creas que mañana sera igual, hoy pueden hacer todo lo que quieran, descanzar y divertirse... por que pronto todos seran enemigos, todos quieren el titulo de Shaman King, aunque yo se que solo tu puedes tenerlo, eres mi prometido despues de todo, juegen hasta que se cansen, canten y bailen... mañana de nuevo estaran en el combate"  
  
..................................................................................................................................  
  
Len abrio lentamente sus ojos dorados. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Horo Horo... Dormido no parecia tan molesto. Los brazos de Horo aun lo rodeaban aunque estaba dormido, un subito sonrojo se le subio a la cabeza. Pero despues de pensarlo bien decidio que no tenia importancia porque nadie más lo sabria, ademas si a horo se le ocurria abrir la boca le iria muuuy maaal ¬ ¬  
  
Ren se movio un poco, queria salir de ese abrazo antes de que los demás llegaran, miró el reloj... las nueve treinta... habia dormido relativamente poco, pero ya se sentia como de costumbre, las fuerzas habian regresado a sus miembros. En cuanto len intento moverse horo horo lo sostuvo un con un poco más de firmeza.  
  
- creo que no se va a poder. -_-  
  
Ren intento de nuevo... Los ojos negros del Ainu comenzaron a abrirse.   
  
- No,no,no... duermete otra vez... ... shhh... shhh... - Los ojos de Horo volvieron a cerrarse  
  
- Las cosas serian muy diferentes si siempre me obedecieras así ... ¬ ¬ - susurro Ren  
  
- Ya quicieras... - Horo seguia con los ojos cerrados pero su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa burlona  
  
- De modo que estas despierto?¡ ¬ ¬**  
  
- Más o menos... -_-  
  
-que clace de respuesta estupida es esa?¡  
  
-Umh... La unica que tengo... Len por una vez en la vida llevemos la fiesta en paz...   
  
- Esta bien... pero solo porque pelear con tigo seria una perdida de tiempo...   
  
- Si,si,si... como quieras... -_-  
  
Hace tanto tiempo que nadie abrazaba a Ren... incluso Jun últimamente habia dejado de hacerlo, el chino pensaba que tal vez era por su culpa, ya que mostraba a todos ese ser frio y feroz con el que se escudaba del mundo... Pero en realidad deseaba que alguien estubiera cerca, alguien que lo escuchara, que no hiciera preguntas...   
  
-Horo Horo...   
  
-Umn?  
  
-podrias... podrias soltarme...  
  
-claro.  
  
Horo puso a Len de nuevo en el futon, de todos modos sabia que el chino no resistiria mucho en la misma posición.  
  
- Si te sientes mal avisame... estare sentado en la ventana  
  
-no¡ - un grito involuntario salio de los labios de Ren - Quedate... aquí, no me molesta compartir el futon con tigo...  
  
Horo se sorprendio pero creyo que lo mejor seria aprovechar la oportunidad que Ren le daba de estar a su lado.   
  
- De acuerdo, pero te advierto que tengo la piel muy fria...  
  
- No importa, esta bien así...  
  
Horo se desvistio para meterse entre las sabanas, Len tambien se desvistió, la ropa quedo desacomodada al rededor del futon, las velas apagadas... el cuarto era alumbrado solo por la luz palida de la luna.  
  
- Ya no tengo sueño... y tu? - dijo Len mientras pasaba los brazos al rededor de la cintura de Horo Horo...   
  
- En realidad no... pero si tengo mucha hambre, ¿no crees que ya se tardaron mucho?  
  
- Déjalos... deben estarse divirtiendo mucho. Además - pregunto Ren sentandose - ¿no habra algo de comer por ahí?  
  
- Pues... hace rato fausto trajo una bolsa de despensa, pero no me he fijado que es lo que tiene...   
  
-¿y que esperas? ¡Yo tambien tengo hambre!  
  
- Ya, ya voy, pero que genio... "y yo todabía que le hago caso, deberia dejar que se parara a buscar sus propios alimentos"  
  
Horo se levanto y cogio la bolsa blanca que estaba sobre la mesa, la llevo hacia donde se encontraban acostados, Len extendio los brazos y Horo se la entregó.   
  
- Es todo lo que hay, asi que no seas quisquilloso con la comida.  
  
- ... O_O aqui solo hay... ¡DULCES!, esos imbeciles ¿ que demonios es esto? panques de mantequilla, caramelo, jarabe de vainilla, tostadas dulces... estupidos, estupidos, estupidos - repetia Len con cada objeto que sacaba de la bolsa - debe de haber algo que me pueda comer agusto... ¡Esto no es comida!  
  
- Calma... ya veras que debe haber algo, busca con más calma...   
  
- Tengo ganas de reetorcerle el cuello a alguien - suspiro ren mientras aventaba la bolsa a un lado - tendremos que esperar.  
  
de la bolsa rodo una lata que fue a estrellarse contra la pared, la luz de la luna hizo brillar las letras doradas de la tapa... al leer los dos se quedaron inmoviles... no era comida pero definitivamente nadie se resistiria a comer algo así.  
  
-CRE-MA... DE... CHO-CO-LA-TE - Dijo Horo despacio  
  
- DE... LECHE...  
  
La cara de ambos se ilumino por uno momentos pensando en el delicioso contenido de aquella lata, luego se miraron con de manera amenazadora.  
  
-¡Es mia! - gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo  
  
y la lucha comenzó... uno tomaba la lata, trataba de abrirla, el otro se la quitaba, luego se golpeaban, la lata de nuevo salia rodando por el piso. Horo se avalanzó sobre Len y se la quito y corrió a encerrarse al baño...  
  
- SAL DE AHI ANTES DE QUE HAGA ASTILLAS LA PUERTA¡¡¡ - Grito Ren exasperado  
  
- Neh¡- Fuelo unico que obtubo como respuesta  
  
Justo cuando el chino se disponia a destruir la puerta usando su cuchilla la puerta se abrio lentamente, el brazo le Horo se asomo agitando un pañuelo blanco en señal de paz.  
  
- Y ahora? por que has cambiado de opinion? O_O  
  
Horo salio lentamente del cuarto de baño con la Lata entre las manos.  
  
- T_T es... es que... ¡¡¡No puedo abrirla!!!  
  
- Era de esperarse, despues de todo no eres más que un gusano debilucho, dame aca...  
  
Len se sento en el piso.  
  
- Vamos a ver... no debe ser tan dificíl...  
  
sin embargo por más que Ren intento abrirla no pasaba nada, la tapa no cedia ni un milimetro y el chico de cabello negro comenzaba a desesperarse.  
  
- Abrete maldita lata¡¡¡   
  
- Em... no creo que gritarle funcione...  
  
- Si no tienes una mejor idea callate o te parto en dos con mi cuchilla¡¡¡ ¬ ¬*  
  
- por que no tratamos levantar la tapa con algo... no se... una cuchara...   
  
Nada la tapa estaba pegada perfectamente a la lata.  
  
- Alguna otra idea "brillante"...  
  
- Al menos yo pienso en como solucionarlo... ¬ ¬  
  
- Porque no golpeamos la tapa hasta que se abolle tanto que se separe de la otra parte de la lata?  
  
Nada... intentaron con todo pero la tapa no se movio... Se miraron desesperados  
  
- ¡¡¡Abrete maldita lata!!! ¡¡¡abrete lata del demonio!!! ¡¡¡abrete!!! ¡¡¡abrete!!! ¡¡¡abrete!!!  
  
Gritaron los dos mientras la golpeaban...  
  
- Nadie hace quedar en verguenza a Len Tao - Len apunto la cuchilla hacia la lata y sonrio de manera psicopata- te vas a ir al infierno...  
  
- Eh... Len... estas hablando con una lata... O o  
  
- Tu callate¡ Ataque de la cuchilla de Oro¡¡¡  
  
Horo trato de detenerlo, pero fue demaciado tarde, la lata quedo destrozada, apenas la cuchilla de len la toco el contenido salio disparado por todos lados del cuarto, sobre nuestros shamanes, en las paredes, en el techo... todo estaba cubierto de crema de chocolate de leche.  
  
- ah jajajajajajajajajaja¡¡¡¡  
  
-ejem... Ren... - voz enojada - ¡En que diablos estabas pensando!  
  
- ah? - Ren volteo a todos lados, apenas se daba cuenta de lo ocurrido - jajajajajajaja  
  
- ¬ ¬ no le veo lo gracioso  
  
- Tienes la cara llena de crema de chocolate¡¡ ah jajajajajaja  
  
- Uh? - Horo se miro en el reflejo de la ventana - es verdad... jajajajaja  
  
Se rieron un buen rato hasta que les dolio el estomago y les salieron lagrimas...   
  
- Pero ahora no hay nada que valga la pena para comer... todo eso tiene demasiada azucar... T_T  
  
- Pues... el chocolate aun sirve...   
  
- estas bromeando?¡  
  
- neh.  
  
Len miraba fijamente a Horo y sonrei de esa manera en la que a mas de uno le daban escalofrios.  
  
- NO¡ en... en que estas pensando¡  
  
- No todo es chocolate esta perdido... -se acerco a Horo Horo y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos... - si contamos el que tienes encima...  
  
- Pero como vamos a....  
  
Sin embargo Horo no pudo terminar la pregunta Len comenzo a besar el cuerpo de Horo Horo, primero despacio, despues...   
  
- o... oye... Len... yo... ¡ay! ... este ... no, no... O///O   
  
- POR QUE NO CIERRAS EL PICO DE UNA VEZ? ¬ ¬  
  
- ahi si tu¡ - enojado - y tu nieve de que la quieres?  
  
- Aclaremos el punto... TE GUSTO   
  
- O_O ¿de veras?  
  
- Claro que sí... por eso no hay que complicarnos las cosas... empecemos de una vez  
  
- @_@ ¿empezar?  
  
- ¬ ¬ Es que acaso tengo que explicarte todo?¡   
  
Lan toma las manos de Horo y las coloca en su pecho... Haciendo con ellas circulos y deslizadolas de arriba a abajo una y otra vez.  
  
- Así...  
  
- ... O///O Ah... ¿como puedes estar tan seguro de que me gustas?  
  
- Es obvio...   
  
Len acerco sus labios a a los del joven Ainu, apenas rozandolos levemente... Los labios de Horo se entreabrieron apenas los de Len los tocaron.  
  
- Per... Pero....  
  
- ¿que pasa?  
  
- Tu.. y yo... bueno...  
  
- ¿Somos chicos?  
  
- S.. si.  
  
- Y eso... te molesta?  
  
Len lo miro a los ojos, todo dependeria de aquella respuesta.   
  
- Pues... "que debo decirle? que?¡" - Horo se quedo callado, suspiró.  
  
Len se cruzo de brazos, ansiaba que Horo respondiera de una buena vez... pero se habia quedado completamente mudo.  
  
- Horo...   
  
- Len...  
  
Continuara  
  
........................................  
  
Len: ¿Vas a dejarlo así? (tono molesto)  
  
Iori: pues si, este fanfic ha desatado una verdadera conmocion emocional.... (se toma unas pildoras)  
  
Horo: Pero vas a continuarlo... ¿verdad?  
  
Len: tiene que (mirada amenazadora)  
  
Iori: si, si... (mirando la cuchilla de Ren) Claro que si  
  
sin comentarios  
  
espero reviews  
  
IORI_CHAN 


	2. tomando deciciones

N/a: gracias a los que han leido este fanfic, perdonen por no actualizar pronto pero mi vida se volvio un completo caos en los examenes finales... ya saben como son los   
  
padres de uno que insisten en interrumpir nuestros momentos de ocio para ponernos a estudiar  
  
IORICHAN  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La voz de Horo rompió el silencio que comenzaba a volverse incomodo...  
  
-no me importa...   
  
Len abrio mucho los ojos al oir aquella respuesta... ¿no le importaba?¿que era lo que no le importaba?¿que ambos fueran... o tal vez serìa...? Ren empezo a creer que  
  
tal vez Horo lo aceptaria, si tan solo no fuera imaginaciòn suya... lo de.. lo que tantas veces habia imaginado  
  
- ...  
  
- Digo...  
  
Prosiguio el Ainu de cabellos azules con la voz temblorosa ante el silencio de su compañero.  
  
- Si quiciera no me imporaria...   
  
- no quieres?  
  
Len formulo esa pregunta como si no tubiera importancia y miro a la ventana... vio el reflejo de Horo en la ventana y suspiro... El chico ainu no contesto,   
  
estaba ahì parado en medio de la habitaciòn con las mejillas encendidas y los cabellos alborotados... lleno de chocolate... Ren interpreto un silencio como un "NO"   
  
y giro   
  
hacia su compañero.  
  
- Te entiendo... si alguien me dijera que... - Pero Ren no pudo concluir la frase - Olvidalo...  
  
Horo miro a Len y le sorprendio que estubiera tan tranquilo despues de lo que habia estado apunto de suceder...   
  
- Hay que limpiar...   
  
- si, sí...   
  
Horo no queria y Ren, por mucho que quiciera no iba a obligarlo...  
  
.............................................  
  
-Volvamos a la cabaña - sugirio Yoh con los ojos adormilados - Tanto reir me ha dado sueño...  
  
Ana mirò a los demàs... todos estaban cansados...   
  
- Volvamos - ordeno en voz alta la itako - mañana tendran mucho que hacer...  
  
Todos se acercaron en señal de haber escuchado y caminaron juntos... la aldea apache era muy tranquila por la noche y eso les resultaba bastante agradable, Ana miro el   
  
cielo y vio caer una estrella... alguien habia pasado una noche amarga.  
  
.............................................  
  
Ren... - murmuro el chico de cabellos azules - Ren? estas dormido ya?   
  
un silencio fue lo unico que obtuvo como respuesta  
  
ehh... etoo... Ren... Te toca tu medicina  
  
Ren estaba metido en las cobijas hasta la cabeza... despues de terminadas las labores de limpieza ambos se habian dado un baño y despues sin intercambiar ni una   
  
sola mirada o palabra se habian metido en los futones, agradeciendo que el otro no mencionara nada relacionado a lo anterior.  
  
El bulto que parecia Ren en ese momento metido asi debajo de las sabanas se convirtio en un ovillo  
  
- Ren, tu medicina - Dijo Horo de nuevo sacudiendolo un poco  
  
Ren se incorporo, miro al Ainu un poco adormilado aun.  
  
- Pues, damela ya, mientras más rapido mas rapido se ira el sabor...  
  
Horo le dio su pastilla a Ren, este la tomo resignado y sin poner opocicion alguna, despues se tomo un vaso entero de agua y miro hacia la ventana.  
  
- No ha estado tan mal, neh?  
  
- Me la tome solo por que Jun se preocuparia si no lo hago. - Dijo Ren volviendo a acostarse.  
  
Al parecer faltaba muy poco para que apareciera el sol y el no habia logrado dormir plenamente ni media hora.  
  
............................................................................................  
  
A pesar de sentirse cansado Len se levanto temprano... miro al rededor suyo y encontro una nota en la mesa.   
  
"Chocolove no ha vuelto, se que despertaras con hambre y necesitas recuperar fuerzas, asi que fui a buscar el desayuno. Horo Horo"  
  
"No tenia que explicarlo todo..." - Penso Len  
  
Las cosas no habían marchado como el quería la noche anterior y se sentia considerablemente culpable por la mayoria de esos errores.   
  
- Bah que tonterías... esto no debe afectarme, despues de todo no puede ser... asi que no me molestare más por ello... debo concentrar mis energias solo en mi objetivo  
  
principal, el motivo por el que viaje a japon, por el que estoy aqui... el motivo por el cual mis padres me dieron la vida... Ser el Shaman King...   
  
Ren salio de la cabaña y estiro los brazos, aun que el dia estaba despejado Len sentia el corazón pesado, sentia algo dentro de si que gritaba por un poco de libertad... era  
  
una sensación extrana y aunque la sintiera tan viva no tenía tiempo de sentirse así... no debía perder... no podía perder solo por una estupida sensación en el pecho...  
  
tal vez solo era a causa del cansancio... tal vez solo tenia los musculos tensos... eso era... un poco de ejercicio le haría sentirse como antes.  
  
Ren se quito la la camisa roja de cuello de mao y se ajusto bien el cinturon, fue entonces cuando recordo que siempre que se sentia así recurria al ajercicio, a destrozar  
  
algo... siempre era reconfortante sacar la ira de este modo... por que si algo debía embargar su pecho de esa manera no podia ser otra cosa que la ira.  
  
ichi, ni, ichi, ni, ichi, ni...   
  
primero el ejercicio de calentamiento, luego los brazos, el cuello, el torso, las piernas...   
  
- Huy! te levantaste temprano... - una voz detras de él le detubo en medio de una abdominal...  
  
- Yo siempre me levanto al alba... - miro al dueño de la otra voz, y como imagino estaba ahi parado con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
- Ah! te ayudo con tus ejercicios Ren? - El chico lo miro mientras dejaba un paquete en el suelo  
  
- que es? - pregunto ren curioso   
  
- comida, un poco de todo... no me veas asi ¡es comida esta vez! - dijo el muchacho cuando vio que Ren le dirigia una mirada amenazante - Horo nos dijo lo de los dulces...  
  
no crei que te molestara tanto...  
  
- ya callate... - Ren desvio la mirada al recordar la noche anterior - no ibas a ayudar? sientate en mis rodillas  
  
- de acuerdo nn  
  
Ren permanecio sentado en el suelo con las piernas estiradas mientras Yoh se sentaba sobre sus rodillas.  
  
- Listo!  
  
- bien... - se recosto en el piso y estiro los brazos - aqui voy - dijo mientras se incoporaba y volvia al suelo  
  
- ICHI, NI, ICHI, NI !!!  
  
- o.. oye - dijo despacio a causa del esfuerzo que hacia con el estomago - co.. como la pasa... saron a.. yer?  
  
- eh? pues muy bien, que mal que no hayas podido acompañarnos, comimos mucha comida con tomate... si, los estadounidences le ponen a todo salsa de tomate... jijijiji  
  
- pu...es, no... importa, no me gusta la co..mida chata...rra - dijo secandose el sudor de la frente  
  
- a ti no te gusta nada que no sea arroz! - dijo Yoh a modo de broma - Eso arroz y tallarines, por eso estas tan flaco... jajajaja  
  
Al oir esto Ren que estaba en medio de otra abdominal se cayo de la sorpresa...  
  
- Flaco!! - grito incorporandose de nuevo - yo no estoy flaco!!!   
  
- etooo - Yoh miro a Ren - bu.. bueno... pero no te pongas así... a demás yo estoy igual de flaco de todos modos...  
  
- ¬ ¬ un momento, estas diciendo que tengo el mismo cuerpo enclenque que tu?!  
  
- etooo... no, yo no quice decir... !crees que soy enclenque¡  
  
- pues, te dire...   
  
- o pongas esa cara, simpre pareces molesto... me gustaria verte sonreir alguna vez... sería muy agradable  
  
- mmm - Ren se recisto en el piso de nuevo - no voy a sonreir para agradar a los demás... si quieres verme sonreir debes estar ahí cuando me convierta en shaman King.  
  
- yo creo que muchas otras cosas podrian hacerte sonreir... como... como... bueno, muchas cosas....  
  
- que te hace sonreir a tí? - dijo len cerrando los ojos - debe ser facil hacerte sonreir  
  
- bueno... el viento, la lluvia, la calma, el mar, a musica, los amigos... ... las estrellas...  
  
- Las estrellas?! bah... que tienen de especial las estrellas?   
  
- Las estrellas son especiales por que cuidan de nuestros amigos cuando estos estan lejos...  
  
- Quien te dijo eso?  
  
- mi abuelito... y creo que tiene razón.  
  
- improbable... pero bueno, yo pregunte... - ren se sento de nuevo y se paso su camiseta por el cuello y los hombros - vamos adentro...  
  
- ah! si nn  
  
-... YOh... ¬ ¬  
  
- si len?  
  
- seria mas facil si te bajas de mis rodillas... ¬ ¬  
  
- ah... claro len... nnU  
  
- ya desayunaste?  
  
- si, desayune con todos los demás y despues horo me pidio de favor que te trajera esto... - dijo mostrando el paquete  
  
- maldito cobarde - murmuro ren  
  
- que dices?  
  
- que.. que como arde... - dijo mostrando su brazo, la herida se habia vuelto a abrir y sangraba - creo que no debi hacer esas lagartijas  
  
- debiste descanzar... un poco más...  
  
- que bah... ya se cerrara...   
  
- si ya desayunaste entonces preparame algo... voy a tomar un baño... - ren no espero respuesta y salio de la cabaña  
  
- Que?! Pero... pero... Len! uu yo no quiero hacer de comeeeer  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Mientras tanto el equipo de las aguas termales de fumbari (menos Yoh, claro) tambien se preparaba para las batallas venideras. Ana habia salido con Jun y tamao dar una   
  
vuelta por las tiendas de souvenirs y manta trataba de aprender de todo lo que veia sobre los apaches, Chocolove y horo tambien hacian sus ejercicios y horo agradecia que   
  
el enanín no preguntara por que no volvian con Ren  
  
- Sabes fausto - dijo Ryu en un momento de descanzo - deverias hacerle un axamen a Horo Horo.. se ve como... decaído  
  
- Los doctores no arreglamos los prolemas del alma... aunque quicieramos - dijo Fausto sin mirar a Ryu ni detener su entrenamiento  
  
- que? y como sabes que no anda mal de su cuerpo? - dijo Ryu un poco asombrado  
  
- se le nota... en la mirada, esta trizte, pero confio en que se le pase pronto, es muy joven como para estar trizte de verdad... - dijo el medico mientras hacia el cuello hacia  
  
un lado y hacia al otro.  
  
- No se como lo hagas... pero, parece que siempre pones atención a todo, aunque parezca que estas distraido - dijo Ryu impresionado  
  
- nn tengo hambre...  
  
- caida tipo anime -  
  
- me estabas escuchando Fausto?!  
  
- El que?  
  
- olvidalo uu  
  
Horo y chocolove tambien se encontraban haciendo sentadillas afuera de la cabaña del equipo de las aguas termanles de fumbari, de pronto en medio del silencio  
  
Horo lanzo un grito de decición.  
  
-Tengo que hablar con él!  
  
- que pueh, este pelos azules ya se volvio loco...  
  
- Ya lo decidi, no puedo seguir huyendo... tengo que... tengo que aclarar las cosas  
  
- horo ¿te sientes bien chico? mira que no es bueno hablar solo...  
  
- estoy bien chocolove, creo... creoque ya sé que es lo que tengo que hacer y voy a hacerlo... voy a aclarar las cosas con len...   
  
- no entiendo pueh...  
  
. pero primero me dare un baño nnU  
  
- si porque hueles re feo chico, pueh, puedo ir?  
  
-ahm... mejor no... este... quiero pensar - dijo el muchacho buscando un buen pretexto para deshacerse del negrito  
  
- si no me quieres cerca dimelo, pueh, no me digas mentiras TT  
  
- TT  
  
Horo se alejó de ahí sintiendose un poco más ligero, en cuanto tomara su baño iria de nuevo a la cabaña del equipo de Ren.  
  
- se lo que tengo que hacer, se lo que tengo que hacer...   
  
horo caminaba hacia el rio un poco más seguro de lo que queria hacer, de lo que queria decirle a Ren, se sentó en la orilla y comenzó a desnudarse  
  
- nada como un buen baño despues de tanto ejercicio... nada como un buen baño...   
  
horo dejo su ropa en la orilla y se metio al rio de agua helada...   
  
- no sabia que tú tambien te bañaras  
  
La voz sarcastica e inconfundible a sus espaldas lo saco de sus meditaciones...  
  
"Sí, queria hablar con tigo... pero no ahora... no ahora, siempre te apareces cuando no me creo capaz de hablar" - penso el ainu - Callate chinito, a demás  
  
cualquiera puede venir a darse un baño   
  
Horo se volvio para enfrentar a Len como de cosumbre pero al verlo se quedo mudo, estaba ahi parado y lo miraba fijo con sus ojos amarillos, sonriendo de manera  
  
burlona con las gotas de agua resbalandole por los hombros y los labios, estaba ahí, inmutable... como una pantera... De pronto horo sintio una necesidad inminente  
  
de hacercarse al cuerpo de Ren como si se tratara de un iman que hacia efecto en su propio cuerpo, tenia los musculos tensos de solo pensarlo... pero... ahora no sabia  
  
que hacer.  
  
- Te comió la lengua el ratón, hoto hoto?  
  
- ya callate - dijo horo con las mejillas encendidas - solo quiero darme un baño en paz.  
  
- si, yo tambien... - dijo ren mientras se acercaba - solo que me parece divertido ponerte nervioso...   
  
- Yo... yo no estoy ner...nervi... o... so - dijo tartamudeando Horo cuando Ren paso uno de sus dedos por los labios del ainu  
  
- Entonces finges muy bien - le dijo Ren al oido  
  
- YO... Yo...  
  
Len acerco sus labios a los del chico peliazul  
  
- Ya callate...   
  
y se quedo un momento así antes de seguir... un momento que se eternizo con el sonido del agua que fluia... el viento que les recorria la espalda y los corazones que   
  
latian fuerte  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
- Vamos a por té helado - dijo Ana mas como orden que como sugerencia - tengo calor  
  
- yo... yo quiero ir a ver a Len - Dijo Jun - quiero saber como esta  
  
- seguro estara mejor señorita Jun - dijo tamao algo nerviosa  
  
- si, es muy terco como para quedarse en reposo, seguro ya esta haciendo algo arriesgado ahora mismo  
  
- Sí... asi es len, siempre se pone de pie, no importa cuanto se le castigue... - dijo Jun mirando una espada a traves de una vitrina - no importa cuanto duela  
  
- ...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas  
  
uno, dos, uno, dos, uno dos...  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
hola hola!!!  
  
este es el segundo capitulo de mi fanfic espero les guste, se que no estubo tan gracioso y emocionante como el anterior pero prometo que el siguiente, que tambien  
  
es el ultimo, estara mejor, acepto sugerencias.  
  
IORICHAN 


	3. cicatrices que no cierran

Cicatrices  
  
N/A: Este es un fic LEMMON... es decir hay relaciones sexuales explicitas entre los personajes... avisados están.  
  
Tercer y ultimo capitulo... lo prometido es deuda... ¡Que Arda!  
  
"HERIDAS QUE NO CIERRAN"  
  
- Le... Len... yo creo que...  
  
Len sello los labios del ainu con los propios, no iba a dejar que los miedos absurdos de Horo Horo arruinaran todo de nuevo.  
  
Horo cerró los ojos y pensó que era mejor no hablar en un momento como ese, pasó los brazos al rededor de la cintura de Ren y prometió dejarse llevar por sus emociones, Sentía el calor del cuerpo de Ren junto al suyo, sentía su corazón latiendo con furia... no le importaba lo fría que estuviera el agua o lo nervioso que estuviera el... tal vez, Tal vez solo corresponderle seria mas sencillo que la respuesta que el pensaba darle.  
  
De pronto Ren sintió los labios fríos del ainu en su cuello y se estremeció, se aferro a el pasando sus brazos al rededor del cuello del chico de cabellos Azules... El Ainu sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho, las manos de Ren comenzaron a deslizarse por su espalda primero despacio pero cada vez más y más rápido, Ren volvió a abrazarlo por los hombros y comenzó a besar el pecho de Horo Horo este sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban en las rodillas y comenzó a preocuparse...  
  
- O... Oye Len - Trato de decir mientras jadeaba pero el chico de cabello negro parecía no escucharlo - Ren...  
  
La lengua de Ren recorrió entonces muy despacio desde el hombro hasta el oído de Horo Horo al cual se le fue la voz al sentir una de las manos del chino bajando por su Pecho. No podía soportarlo más, no tenía idea de que hacer y se había quedado paralizado... tal vez había actuado muy precipitadamente...  
  
Repentinamente las rodillas del ainu se doblaron y ambos cayeron pesadamente en el agua  
  
- ah! O... oye len ¿estas bien? - pero que estúpido eres Horoken! - Respondió Ren en cuanto salio a la superficie - oye a mi no me grites chinito!!!!!!!!!  
  
De pronto las voces de dos conocidos irrumpieron la pelea  
  
- Len!! Hermanito... - LEEEN ya esta la comida!!  
  
De pronto la ira se le bajo de la cabeza a Len y a Horo y en menos de dos segundos estaban lo más alejado posible el uno del otro.  
  
- Ah! aquí estaban los dos? bueno, vengan hay comida para todos - dijo Yoh sonriente - Ahora voy - mascullo Ren sin mirarlo - ahora voy hermana...  
  
Jun miro a Ren y Luego a Horo...  
  
- Si hermanito, vamos Yoh... esperémonos en casa.  
  
El desayuno le supo a nada a Ren, ya no estaba seguro de querer seguir con ese estúpido jueguito que siempre terminaba antes de haber Empezado. Horo comía sin ganas... de nuevo él lo había echado todo a perder... si tan solo no fuera tan torpe.  
  
- Como te sientes hoy hermano? - Pregunto con voz dulce la shaman de china - Bromeas? Me siento más fuerte que nunca. - Len no volteo a mirarla, se conformo con mirar el reflejo de su hermana dentro de la tasa de té.  
- eso me da mucho gusto hermanito.  
  
Yoh sirvió una especie de panecillos de masa suave y dulce para que sus amigos terminaran su té. Notaba en la cara de Ren una pequeña estela de tristeza, lo mismo en la cara del ainu de ojos negros.  
  
- desean algo más? - Pregunto Yoh cortésmente - No gracias - Replico el ainu apenas en un murmullo - Yo sí... - se aventuro Ren a decir - Podrían dejarme un rato solo? Tengo ganas de dormir... estoy un poco cansado  
  
Nadie respondió y después de esta pregunta el lugar fue inundado por un silencio incomodo. Ren volvió a mirar a Horoken.  
  
- Tu también... ya no necesito que me cuides, tomare mis medicinas.... por favor - las ultimas dos palabras las dijo en un tono apenas audible - Sí... si claro... no te preocupes, no seré una molestia de nuevo.  
  
Sin dar tiempo a que Ren contestara el ainu dio las gracias por el desayuno y salio de la cabaña. Ren quería estar solo y eso no le sorprendía  
  
Jun se acerco a su hermano, lo abrazo con ternura y aunque Ren no correspondió al abrazo su hermana noto que estaba realmente cansado por que al poco tiempo se quedo dormido.  
  
- Vamos Joven Yoh, déjemele dormir, lo necesita...  
  
Yoh, que miraba la escena desde la mesa, asintió con la cabeza y salio acompañado de Jun de la cabaña, preguntándose si realmente no había forma de hacer sonreír a Ren.  
.............................................................................................. Salto de tiempo  
  
Era ya tarde, el equipo de Yoh había tenido ese día un encuentro del cual salieron victoriosos, aunque Yoh quedo un poco herido pero después de un chequeo medico fausto dijo que no tenia nada grave y que solo había que poner vendas en la herida. Al oír esto Yoh se presiono el costado mientras sonreía para evitar que los demás se dieran cuenta de cuanto le dolía.  
  
Chocolove se acercó a su amigo y le dijo que la risa lo curaría.  
  
- No gracias chocolove, ahora no tengo ganas de reír.  
- Que raro eres pueh, a todos les gusta reír.  
- no es verdad... muchos necesitan también un momento de tristeza... - Yoh dijo estoy muy serio mientras miraba el cielo nocturno  
  
Horo, que había estado todo el día con los chicos de las aguas termales de fumbari recordó al chino de cabellos negros por las frases que Yoh había pronunciado.  
  
- Así es - la voz firme de ana se oyó detrás de ellos - Pero no te hagas dependiente de ese sentimiento Yoh, eso solo lleva a la soledad...  
  
Yoh no comprendió muy bien el mensaje, pero es que el mensaje era para Horo y este lo supo de inmediato ... Chocolatín se acerco a su compañero y le dijo muy decidido.  
  
- Que pueh? no vamos a ir con nuestro líder? digo... somos "El Equipo de Ren".;  
- Sí... tienes razón - Horo le sonrió al negrito y busco con la mirada una respuesta para su sorpresa fue Yoh el que lo ayudo - Chocolove, quédate con nosotros de nuevo hoy... hazlo como un favor para tus compañeros de equipo, tienen cosas de que hablar  
  
Horo sintió que el corazón se le hacia "pasita" y se pregunto si Yoh también lo sabia todo... ¿era tan obvio?  
  
- Pueh, no entiendo nada la verdad... pero... lo haré por mis amigos.  
- Gracias Chocolatín... - dijo más animado Horo Horo - Pensé que solo el chino cabeza de antena me decía así!!! o  
  
Horo sonrió, le había dicho así de cariño al negrito sin darse cuenta...  
  
- Hasta mañana... - Dijo el ainu de hielo antes de dar media vuelta - Espera - dijo ana de pronto - No te olvides de sanar sus heridas - Lo haré - contesto el ainu sin voltear - Claro que lo haré.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1:00 AM Cabaña del "Ren's Team"  
  
Ren miro por la ventana mientras perdía la última esperanza de que sus compañeros regresaran, era ya muy tarde y la temperatura comenzaba a bajar mucho como par que regresaran, seguramente seguirían con Yoh, le hubiera gustado tenerlos may un rato al menos, para no tener que soportarse a si mismo.  
  
- Maldita sea! - dijo después de tomarse su medicina - ¡Maldita, Maldita sea!  
  
le dolía el pecho, ere ese dolor que siempre le llegaba en ocasiones como esa, incluso de niño, después de los entrenamientos con su padre cuando era más pequeño y acababa exhausto después de los regimenes de entrenamientos de En Tao, cuando entraba en su cuarto y hecho un ovillo sobre el futon, sin quitarse su ropa, se abrazaba a si mismo esperando que la noche terminara pronto para que ese dolor de soledad se fuera pronto, para dejar de llorar... no ¡El NO podía llorar!  
  
- Maldita se-a... - Ren se sentó en un rincón de la habitación y trato de pensar en otras cosas... - Cállate! yo ya olvide eso!  
  
Se decía a si mismo mientras los recuerdos le asaltaban uno tras otro. La temperatura seguía bajando, pero no le importo. Entonces recordó otra cosa... el día que su padre había puesto sobre el la marca de los TAO, la horrible marca de su espalda que cada vez que veía cuando se duchaba o en un espejo le hacia recordar todas las muertes que su dinastía había causado, esa marca que le daba asco y que lo había llenado de odio. Pero no, no era solo cuando la miraba, la tenia grabada en el pensamiento... cuando cerraba los ojos estaba allí... clara y asquerosa como siempre... aunque se le había borrado cuando peleo contra su padre y lo había vencido la marca seguía ahí.  
  
- Maldita sea, maldita sea - dijo Ren en tono de suplica - cállate ya...  
  
Una pequeña brisa helada acaricio el rostro de Ren y un copo travieso de nieve callo en una de sus manos, esto hizo que el chico de ojos color ámbar alzara la mirada y encontró la figura de Horo sentado de cuclillas frente a el, el ainu tomo la cara del chino con una de sus frías mano y lo miro a los ojos, Ren sostuvo la mirada pero no dijo nada.  
  
- Buenas noches - Apresuro a decir Horo - ¿Como estas?  
- Estoy bien - Dijo Ren levantándose y dirigiéndose al futon - pero ya es muy tarde...  
  
Len comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa de cuello mao que siempre usaba, pero Horo que se había acercado de nuevo le tomo las manos entre las suyas.  
  
- Déjame hacerlo - dijo mirándolo de nuevo con sus ojos de hielo - déjame ayudarte  
  
La repuesta de Ren fue un débil suspiro, las manos del mismo cayeron a sus costados y dejo que Horo comenzara a desnudarlo. Horo quito el botón y tomo la camisa de Ren por los extremos y la deslizo con cuidado hacia arriba. Des pues llevo las manos al nudo del cinturón de Ren y lo deshizo con cuidado, jaló el cinturón y lo dejo aun lado.  
  
Ren seguía sin subir la mirada, como si estuviera pensando algo con mucha fuerza, casi podía decir Horo que le dolía, pero no físicamente, sino en el alma. Horo deslizo los pantalones de Ren despacio por sus piernas largas... después tomo las prendas y las coloco en una silla.  
  
- Ren, yo también... yo también siento lo mismo...  
  
Ren lo miro aun sin saber exactamente a lo que Horo se refería, había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que había olvidado lo demás  
  
- De noche, cuando estoy solo... me duele el corazón... es como una angustia aquí - dijo el Ainu señalándose el pecho - yo se que tu lo sientes ahora, déjame ayudarte.  
  
Len abrió mucho los ojos como podía Horo saber eso? por un momento pensó en decir "No necesito ayuda de alguien tan estúpido como t" pero la voz se le quedo en la garganta y no dijo nada. Horo se le acerco y le paso una sabana sobre los hombros, Ren vio en su mirada algo más allá de lo que siempre veía.. no era el Horo Horo atolondrado que conocía, ni tenia esa sonrisa en su rostro... esta vez era diferente.  
  
Horo comenzó a desnudarse pero esta vez len fue el que lo detuvo. Y siguiendo el mismo procedimiento que el ainu momentos atrás lo despojo de su ropa en unos cuantos minutos. Len se acerco a Horo y sin más recargo su frente en el pecho de este... Horo miro la ventana y vio caer los copos e nieve, silenciosos y lentos se acumulaban sobre el vidrio de la ventana. Len le tapo los hombros con la misma sabana.  
  
"siento el latir de tu corazón su palpitar rima con el dolor del mío busco desesperado una solución para quitarme de encima este fri  
  
Quiero tocarte, abrazarte... Toda la larga noche quiero que estemos juntos, en cuerpo y alma quiero que estemos juntos, en cuerpo y alma Quiero tocarte, abrazarte... Toda la larga noche  
  
Quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te deseo que sepas que no tengo miedo de unirme a ti de abrir mi corazón y mi alma, ¡eso quiero!  
Para que tu hagas lo mismo.... solo para mi"  
  
- Horo... - La voz de len lo alejo de sus pensamientos - Anatara Watashi Wa Ai Shiteru...  
  
Horo tomo una mejilla de Ren con cuidado y le ladeo la cabeza para poder posar sus labios tibios y húmedos sobre el cuello delgado del chino, Ren paso los brazos al rededor del cuello del Ainu y lo dejo seguir. El chico de cabellos azules lo recostó en el futon con cuidado como si algún movimiento en falso pudiera hacer que todo se echara a perder y Horo no podía permitírselo, no de nuevo, no ahora.  
  
Horo se sentó despacio en la cadera del chino con las rodillas a los lados y después se puso en cuatro con las manos apoyadas también en el piso, después acerco e nevó sus labios al cuello de Ren y esta vez comenzó de una manera más vigorosa con los besos, primero en la cara, sobre los parpados cerrados del chino, luego en su oído y bajando por el cuello acariciando el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Ren con la lengua, luego sus hombros soplando un poco de su aliento calido sobre ellos, besándolos y mordisqueándolos de cuando en cuando...  
  
De pronto algo dejo de nuevo helado al ainu.... el cuerpo de Ren comenzó a agitarse debajo del de Horo Horo, con movimientos lentos y sensuales...Len le dirigió una mirada de complicidad y lo beso en los labios, a esto el cuerpo entero del chico de hielo se tensó, los labios de Horo se abrieron y la lengua de Ren entro despacio, Horo no soporto más y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones... Sentía la lengua del chino que le acariciaba los labios y momentos después el cuello.  
  
El cuerpo de Horo comenzó a moverse y de sus labios salio, casi inaudible el primer de muchos gemidos de placer. Las manos del chico de ojos de ámbar se deslizaron por la espalda fuerte del Ainu, más allá de la cintura... Horo no podía mas, se sentía morir ante cada caricia de Ren sin embargo se prometió resistir... un poco más... después de todo acababan de comenzar y no iba a rendirse tan pronto ¡Y menos ante Ren!  
  
- MPH!  
  
Horo comenzó entonces de nuevo la "ofensiva" haciendo círculos en el pecho de Ren, Los roces que cadera del chico de cabellos azules hicieron que Ren profiriera su primer gemido, solo que a diferencia de los del Joven ainu los de Ren eran más vigorosos.  
  
- Ahhhhhhh!  
  
Al oír esto Horo sintió que los codos comenzaban a doblársele... igual que las rodillas aquella vez... solo que esta vez se coloco por entero sobre Ren antes de que otro accidente arruinara todo de nuevo, El chino de cabellos azabache se vio obligado a recibir al Ainu Abriendo las piernas entre las cuales Horo se coloco con suavidad... pudo entonces sentir sobre su propio cuerpo toda la piel de Horoken, su corazón y igual que el de él latía con furia amenazando con salirse de su pecho.  
  
-Eh.. es-pe-ra - Dijo el Ainu entre Jadeos.  
- Que suce-de? - dijo preocupado Ren pensando que Horo de nuevo lo dejaría justo a la mitad  
  
Horo no le respondió y se sentó un momento ¡Ren no podía creerlo! Ante la mirada sorprendida de Ren el peliazul le dirigió una sonrisa picara. Ren se daba cuenta lo que Horo planeaba y no estaba seguro de estar listo... Horo se puso de nuevo en cuatro y comenzó a besar el pecho de Ren dejando restos de saliva al rededor de sus tetillas erectas, después bajo hacia su vientre y beso despacio su ombligo, fue entonces cuando llego a donde planeaba... ignorando las palabras de Ren y sus gemidos tomo el resorte del bóxer con los dientes y comenzó a quitarlos, pero ya no lo hacia despacio, iba mas rápido de lo normal, cuando por fin pudo sacarlos miro al chino completamente sonrojado, cosa que le causo mucha gracia.  
  
- Veo que estas.. "tenso"- dijo Horo sonriendo - Ya! cállate! - dijo Ren con su tono de molestia de siempre.  
  
Horo obedeció de inmediato evitando una nueva riña... pero en eso se basaba su "Relación" en una especie de Amor - Odio.... Horo se volvió a colocar sobre Ren y este sin dudarlo deslizó el bóxer del Ainu hacia abajo, y aunque le costo trabajo sacarlos, cuando lo logro una sonrisa intimidante asomo a sus labios. De pronto y sin saber como exactamente Horo se encontraba debajo del chino y la sensación de aprisionamiento entre el cuerpo de Ren y el futon lo hizo sonrojarse a tope.  
  
- Ahora veras - murmuro el Chino - Me las pagaras todas juntas...  
  
Ren comenzó a moverse sobre y en esta ocasión fue Horo el que abrió las piernas para que Ren se acomodara, solo que este no lo hacia con cuidado sino que se apresuro a buscar la entrada del Ainu para embestirlo con fuerza repetidas veces. Horo que tenia las manos sobre la espalda del chino comenzó a enterrarle las uñas, se abrazo con las piernas a la cadera del chino que seguía envistiéndolo cada vez con más fuerza, al principio era doloroso, pero pasada esta sensación el placer rebasó los limites de su cuerpo.  
  
-Ma—al—di—to… - se quejó Horo cuando su cuerpo comenzó a responder solo ante la presión del de Ren.- Gu… ahhhh… gusano  
  
Fue lo último que dijo durante la media hora siguiente… Ren se sentía lleno de energía, una capa de sudor cubría sus cuerpos y el vidrio de la ventana estaba totalmente empañado… A fuera había dejado de nevar.  
  
Los besos se intensificaron y Ren no pudo más… de una ultima envestida fuerte explotó dentro del Ainu…  
  
-AH! AH! – Horo se sujeto con fuerza del futon y se mordió los labios – AHHHHHH…  
  
Ren permaneció todavía medio minuto mas así… con todo el cuerpo tenso y con esa sensación de triunfo. Horo fue soltando su cuerpo poco a poco de nuevo, pero Ren volvió a entrar en el.  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
El ainu no lo soportaba más, comenzó a besarlo en el cuello, en el pecho y todo empezó de nuevo desde el principio… Sin más. Cuando Ren volvió al ataque Horo exploto fuera de su compañero.  
  
-MMHHHHHHHHHNNN… - Ren se deshacía por dentro de solo pensarlo  
  
Una o dos horas después quizás, ya que cambiaron de lugar varias veces y muchas otras dejaban tiempo para recuperar aire perdiendo así la noción del tiempo Ren quedo profundamente dormido bajo el cuerpo del Shaman de hielo, lo abrazo con cariño y se sintió rendido también…  
  
-Mañana cuando despiertes – murmuro casi dormido el Ainu – yo estaré aquí, para sanar las heridas de tu alma y cuidarte de todo aquellos que te hace daño, para borrar las cicatrices de tu mente y tu cuerpo… para amarte más… Anatara Watashi Wa Ai Shiteru… RenKun  
  
Tras esto el chico de cabellos azules se quedo dormido también. significa "Te amo" ... si no esta bien puesto díganmelo por favor... aun no soy muy buena con el Japonés ..................................  
  
IChan: después de mil años... ¡Pero lo hice! myajajajaja Kai: eh, déjenla... esta loca por que ya tiene sueño.  
ICHan: Kai: al caso yo quiero un fic igual pero con Rei o YUChan... ICHAN: eso quiere decir que te gusto?! °O° Kai: que bah... aunque escribieras algo decente seria imposible que me gustara.  
ICHAN: eso es un si o un no?  
Kai: Como quieras.  
ICHan: con este semi ruso nipones de descendencia británica uno nunca puede.  
Kai: tenias que recordarme eso?  
ICHAN: SIP ------- nn En fin espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer LEMMON (mirada de inocencia) espero sus reviews por que siempre me sirven para mejorar.  
Kai: tan inocente que eras.... si como no... Ichan: TT no me critiquen mis versos... ya se que están fatales pero la poesía jamás se me ha 


End file.
